


John Kennex knows How to Dance

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Sassy Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is trying to convince John to go to a company "Ball" and challenges his ability to dance so John decides to prove to him that he can, in fact, dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Kennex knows How to Dance

“I’m a grown man, okay, I know how to dance formally! Now will you leave it!”

John violently straightened the pile of paperwork on his desk and looked at Dorian who was sitting the chair next to him, staring at him intently with his elbow resting on another folder that John had yet to finish, which, really was most of them. Paperwork was something he neglected to do a lot but now Captain Maldonado was yelling at him to get it done so he decided to stay late to finish it and Dorian had offered to keep him company, and John was beginning to regret letting him stay and not making him go home.

“It’s nothing to ashamed of John, a lot of men don’t know formal dance in this age, and I would just hate for you to miss out on the ball because you don’t know how to dance.”

John made a frustrated face

“Look, first of all don’t call it a ‘ball’ that makes it sound all princess-y, it’s a departmentally funded social event and secondly my ability to dance has nothing to with why I’m not going, okay? I know how to dance!”

“John, nodding your head out of time to the music doesn’t count as ‘dancing’ and if it’s not about that, is it that you don’t have a date?”

John put his face in his hands and sighed loudly, muttering to himself however not so soft that Dorian couldn’t hear the extent his annoyance.

“Because I already told you that I would go with you.”

“Look, I know you want to go but I told you before! It’s not going to be fun or even interesting, it’s just going to be a bunch of boring people in boring outfits talking about boring work! I promise you, you won’t enjoy it!

“Perhaps, but your perception’s biased because you don’t like people.”

“Be that as it may, I know I’m right about this, okay?”

“How would you know, have you ever been to one?”

John had given up on his work and was now leaning back in his chair with his hands on top of his head, staring at Dorian.

Okay, you know what? I’ll take you and you can see for yourself that I’m right about this and we’ll stay the whole time so you can endure the endless small talk and judgmental glances of people who get paid more than we do. Is that a deal?”

Dorian’s face lit up with blue circuits and he smiled, obviously excited and John shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a deal”  
“Okay, well now that that’s over with I can finally get done with this damn paperwork.”

“You still might want to learn how to dance before we go, though.”

John threw everything down on his desk again.

“Oh My God! Will you let that go! Besides what do you care anyway? You’re a synthetic!”

Dorian’s face darkened at the word and he looked down.

“I was programmed to be able to perform all social necessities. I was programmed to be able to dance.”

John Scoffed

“Of course you were. That’s it.”

He pushed the paper work onto the corner of his desk and stood up with his arms crossed.

“If I show you that I know how to dance, will you leave me alone about it?”

Dorian nodded.

“Then come on, let’s get this over with.”

He walked over to the middle of the floor and moved a few chairs away, cracked his neck and stood with his arms out, waiting.

“Well, what are you waiting for I don’t have all night.”

Dorian gave an amused grin and stood up to face John,

“There’s no music.”

“ My God! You’re picky. We don’t need music.”

Dorian shook his head and the blue circuits flashed across his grinning face a moment later soft, romantic music began playing from somewhere, John wasn’t sure where, though. Dorian walked up and took John’s hand and put the other on his shoulder. John put his free hand on his waste and then proudly began to dance with Dorian who complied elegantly. They continued to dance to the music that Dorian had picked out, John, who was admittedly a bit awkward, knew all of the steps. He looked smugly at the DRN who looked more blissful than offended that he was wrong.

“See, I told you I could dance.” 

Dorian chuckled.  
“I stand corrected”

The point was proven but they continued to dance anyway and even John was starting to smile a little as their pace quickened with the music.

“John.”

“I don’t care what step I missed, Don’t ruin the moment.’

John replied gruffly and to that Dorian just shrugged and kept dancing, if John didn’t want to hear it then he wasn’t going to say anything. He would find out eventually so they kept dancing till the end of the song and John was smiling even more than he was before. When the song ended he dipped Dorian down a little in a little flourish, however the moment was interrupted with a little flash. They looked up at Valerie who had taken a photo with her phone, she was grinning and looked like she was about to start laughing, next to her Richard stood rigidly with a look of utter disbelief. Valerie looked at Richard and held out a hand/

“Pay up.”

Richard obeyed and put some bills in her hand, he still looked like he was in shock and the fact that he had apparently lost this bet didn’t seem to occur to him

John let go and backed away before he paced a couple of times around a desk angrily while Dorian stood to the side smiling, the side of his face flashed and it was hard to tell if it was from amusement or embarrassment

“What are you guys even doing here?!”

“Sorry to disturb you guys but Maldonado called us in.”

John looked over to see the captain standing at the edge of the hallway looking utterly pleased with herself. 

“Oh that’s just terrific! Wonderful!”

John leaned against his desk with his arms crossed, apparently he realized that the damage was done there was nothing he could do about it and Dorian continued to stand upright and he seemed to be clearly enjoying the situation around him. Then Maldonado finally spoke up.

“You owe me some money too, Paul.”

“No, you only get that money if they kiss, that was the bet.”

Dorian’s head tilted to the side and his eyes flashed as he promptly and without missing a beat walked over to where his partner was standing, put one hand on his face and kissed him. John didn’t resist or try to back away and instead kissed back. Dorian let go and smiled sweetly before he turned and walked away and on his way out of the room he patted Richard on the shoulder.”

“I think you should give the Captain her money, Paul.”


End file.
